This invention relates to a replaceable corner tooth assembly for an earthmoving implement such as a loader bucket, bulldozer blade, scraper bowl and the like. Such implements typically experience the most severe wear and damage to the forwardly disposed outside corners, and to facilitate improved penetration of the earth they are frequently equipped with a plurality of replaceable forwardly extending tooth assemblies, including corner tooth assemblies, which tend to extend the service life of the corners. However, it is difficult to provide an economically integrated corner tooth assembly at the intersection of the usual sidewall and laterally extending cutting edge, and, consequently, the most conventional solution is to utilize an end bit arrangement having a forwardly extending tooth assembly thereon which is bolted onto the implement laterally inwardly of the sidewall. Unfortunately, the forces acting on the end bit arrangement are so great, as a result of prying out boulders and the like, that it is made heavier and with a relatively large number of retaining bolts at added cost and at a reduction in the serviceability thereof. Further, even though various interlocking devices are utilized to remove a substantial portion of the bolt loads, these end bit arrangements still do not provide a maximum degree of protection to the corner of the implement. These difficult-to-handle conventional end bit arrangements are represented generally by U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,868, issued Dec. 1, 1959 to E. L. Launder.
Less typically, replaceable tooth assemblies of a rearwardly extending bifurcated leg construction have been proposed for the corners of the implement as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,594 issued Nov. 23, 1971 to F. C. Hahn et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,608 issued May 28, 1974 to T. A. Ratkowski. However, in the referenced constructions extensive and expensive modifications are made to each sidewall and tooth assembly in order to more rigidly couple them together. This added complexity interferes with the conversion of the implement to a nonpenetrating type of operation, such as is desired with cleanup or utilitarian work. Consequently, they always operate with the tooth assemblies installed. A further disadvantage of these tooth assemblies is that their bifurcated legs do not present sufficient beam strength and sufficient material for exposure to wear at the exterior lower and side surfaces thereof. They are subsequently made larger and heavier at additional expense.
Another example of a corner tooth assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,079 issued Oct. 2, 1973 to P. J. Lukavich et al. Besides suffering from several of the disadvantages enumerated immediately above, the referenced tooth assembly does not extend laterally outwardly beyond the exterior surface of the implement's sidewall sufficiently to maximize protection thereof.